In the mining industry, mine operators need to prepare infrastructure for vehicle and equipment access, and for transporting ore and other materials. Such infrastructure includes roads, drill holes, and other features created by manipulating of the topography of the worksite. The creation of such infrastructure involves designing an intended topography for the worksite and manipulating the worksite, by cutting away parts of the worksite that are above an intended elevation (above grade) and by filling areas of the worksite below an intended elevation (below grade) in order to meet the specification tolerances of the design. However, it can be difficult to assess the status of work that has been done or that needs to be done in fulfilling this objective, because elevations associated with the worksite may be difficult to monitor or comprehend. Accordingly, there is a need for a new method and/or system for illustrating altitudes associated with a mine worksite.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.